Sample and hold circuits are well known in the art. In their most basic form, an electronic switch is used to alternately connect and disconnect a capacitor from an analog input, the capacitor being used to store an analog voltage when connected. In such arrangements only one sample is taken per input signal, and therefore noise fluctuations can be a problem. It is an aim of the present invention to address this issue.